There has been proposed a fixing device that includes a tubular fusing film whose inner peripheral surface is guided by a guide member, a pressure roller configured to nip the fusing film in cooperation with the guide member, and a flange configured to restrict end faces of the fusing film. The flange serves to restrict the fusing film from moving in a longitudinal direction thereof.